order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleahance Moonbreak
Facial Description Eleahance has a rather long face, ending in a butt chin. His eyes are some what smaller then typical and make it seem as though he is always squinting. His left ear is shorter then his right ear, but both ears have clearly been nicked and lost some length from combat over the years. He has a horrific scar around his neck, this is most typical of those whom have been hung from the neck. Physical Description Standing at just over 6' Eleahance is rather short for an elf. He is slim and nimble on his feet and has the body shape of an assassin rather then a hardened ranger. He has long silver hair which drapes down to his rib cage and a clean shaven face. He has strong looking legs and large forearms but little upper body muscle, you can deduct this from lots of running, hiking and climbing of various trees, cliff edges and a life in the mountains. He very light on his feet, if you hear his footsteps he mostly likely do it on purpose. Personality and Interaction Eleahance seems to be a bit worn out and old. While kind and quick to help you feel as though he longs for a time long since past, he is a lover of tea and food how ever. He will never deny a drink or a spot of food as he has eaten almost anything he can find for the past 20 years and looks down upon picky eaters. The best way to get on his good side is to offer or speak of food. It is also noteworthy that he does not hate Blood Elves. As the captain of a band of ranger mercenaries he employs several Blood Elves in his company. If you question his judgement of said Blood Elf ranger he will become very hostile and agitated. He treats his men more like children and family then soldiers and friends then disposable soldiers. It is also noteworthy he will most likely kill any forsaken on sight with out hesitation or explanation. While a kind heart and soul he is well affirmed in his attitudes, prejudices and comforts. Arms and Equipment While he boasts many outfits, regardless of what he is wearing they all mostly look the same but simply differ in colour. Like his friend Malorian he boasts a simply ridiculous amount of weapons, mostly knifes, swords and hatchets. You get the feeling from his attire and his general load out he may be a bit paranoid and over prepared at all times. He carrys several small shoulder slung satchels as well as a backpack. Upon further inspection you can see that their are many small pockets hidden through out his attire. Such pockets boast a variety of things such as herbs, small vials, knifes, caltrops and simply what ever the ranger deems as suitable. Eleahance wears an odd combination of leather and chain mail. His armour is highly customised and varied in it's construction but seems tight fit and very very flexible. His armour is comprised of several layers. The base layer being of silk, is tightly knit to his body, like a jump suit. The second layer is chainmail over his torso, loin, thighs, shoulders and vambraces and his fingers. The third layer is tightly bound, thin leather and cloth covering the rest of his person, it is note worthy that the leather is simply to camouflage and bind the chainmail tightly so it does not shutter or ring as he moves in it. His armour is very typical of old rangers whom spend months or years away at their posts in the wilderness. His face is almost completely concealed with his hood and garb up, only allowing his ears and eyes to protrude through his guise. His armour is also decorated with old High Elven medals over his left chest, you can decipher this as a thing if pride rather then identification. His bow and various close quarters weapons are of High Elven nature and appear to be well kept but none the less well aged, worn and used. All of his weapons are of Elven nature save two. He has a long sword from Lordaeron from the second war, as it still bears the faded colours on the scabbard as well as mithril dagger with the Gray Valour sigil on it, this is most likely a gift from Malorian.